Bloodborn
"We're all infected with something we can't control. The worst part is that we love it, every second of it. We feel fantastic... I want forgiveness, but I'm tired..." - Mary-Louise Ivlev Bloodborn (Also called Vampires, Human Fleas, Night Bloods, etc) are organisms infected with The Caldwell Virus and reanimated by nixus. They exhibit some qualities of Prime Powers. namely that they have to absorb a resource to use their powers and keep their bodies running. The Bloodborn Race has five Sub-Races, Bloodshots, Kindred Bloodborn (Informally known as Biologicals), Pure Bloods, Hybrids and Lycans. Physical Traits Bloodborns usually have light colored eyes. Green or blue usually to reflect Regina's heterochromatic eyes. Their skin becomes pale as well. Their cuspids and first bicuspids also turn into enlongated fangs. The Sclera of their eyes turn a dark red, their nails become long, and their ears become pointed. Black veins stretch across their face giving them the appearance that they've been corrupted by some sickly power. The differences between Hybrids and normal Bloodborn are vast. While Bloodborn always show their physical changes Hybrids do not. Until mere moments before feeding or when feeling exceptionally emotional they will reveal their true face. When in this state the sclera of their eyes become like normal bloodborn while their canines grow into fangs. Creation A human, animal or Power who has consumed the blood of a Bloodborn in some way and has subsequently died with the blood in their system will be infected with the caldwell virus. Once the dormant virus activates they will be reborn as a normal bloodborn or a hybrid depending on their species. It doesn't matter how the blood had entered their system (be it by consuming the blood of one, having it poured in a wound or even dying while pregnant with a bloodborn child.) Races Hybrids Hyrids are powers that have been exposed to the Caldwell Virus. Should they die while the infected blood is in their system they become hybrids. They retain their powers and gain the powers of a Bloodborn. There are many different types of hybrids of varying shapes and sizes. See More Info/Hybrids Pure Bloods Unique in nature, Pure Bloods are powers who were directly descended from the source of the infection, Regina Caldwell. They contain far more power than that of other Bloodborn races, but are only afflicted to a hand full of their weaknesses. Bloodshots See More Info/Bloodshots Abilities Enhanced Speed - Super Speed is an ability of bloodborn to move supernaturally fast. This allows the user to move and run at much greater velocities than humans normally can. They move so fast that they become blurs to normal people and even alot of powers. Super speed varies from user to user, although in most cases, older users tend to move at higher speeds than younger ones. Enhanced Strength - Enhanced Strength is another ability to be supernaturally stronger beyond the peak capabilities of average adult humans or powers of similar stature. This allows the Bloodborn to exert greater strength from their muscles and perform feats which humans normally cannot. The strength varies from user to user, depending on an number of factors including age, sub-race, and diet. Accelerated Healing - A Bloodborn is a being that can heal from most wounds in seconds, arguably their most prominent advantage. Their wounds are shown to be completely gone within seconds to minutes, depending on the severity of the injury. They can heal from any type of injury which are non-fatal to them. They cannot heal from being staked, set on fire (Unless the fire is put out fast enough.), Heart Extraction or Decapitation. Regenerative Blood - A Bloodborn's Blood has strong regenerative properties, and when ingested by a human or normal power it will heal them of almost any wound and the majority of illnesses within seconds. Their blood cannot cure cancer, however, most likely since it works by increasing the speed at which cells regenerate to heal wounds, whereas cancer cells are biologically immortal (that is to say, they don't die from old age like normal, healthy cells, and cancer cells can only be "killed" by methods such as surgery, chemotherapy, radiation, etc). As a result of the physiology of cancer, the exposure of cancer cells to Bloodborn blood creates many problems due to their out-of-control growth. It also cannot cure The Lykos Virus as the Virus itself causes an inhibition of powers, this extends to the regenerative powers of the Caldwell Virus, as it's the power of Regina extending to others. Immortality - Bloodborn are immune to all earthly diseases, much like powers. A big difference between bloodborn and powers is the fact that Bloodborn do not age while powers age much slower. Nigh-Invulnerability - Bloodborn are nearly invulnerable. The Caldwell virus repairs all damage that's done to their body. The only way to kill a Bloodborn is by sunlight, decapitation or the removal of their heart/Damage to their hearts. The exception is Hybrids who's powers are already amplified and still healing them. Their heart must be removed or they must be decapitated for them to die. Weaknesses Wood - Due to bloodborns being immortal, Nature made it so that they could be killed by nature. As such wood can kill bloodborns provided they are stabbed in the heart with wood. Purebloods cannot be killed with wood however. Rosemary - The plant Rosmarinus severely weakens all kinds of Bloodborns. When Bloodborn are exposed to Rosemary they have trouble even standing and will often pass out. Bloodborn can build up a tolerance to Rosemary however when used in conjunction with Sawdust it leaves the Bloodborn in a deathlike state known as "desiccation." Sunlight - Sunlight is a Bloodborn's greatest weakness. When exposed to sunlight a Bloodborn will begin to burn slowly. If they sit in the sun for too long they get set ablaze and burn until they're dead. Hybrid are extremely resistant to this, even though it burns them they can force their healing factor to heal through the burn damage. Lowering the effectiveness of their regenerative capabilities but effectively allowing them to "Tame the sun." Purebloods are immune to the effects of the sunlight. Purebloods are immune to the effects of Sunlight. Sawdust - When a Bloodborn inhales Sawdust it begins to disorient them and burn them from the insideout. Hybrids and purebloods are resistant to this but are still affected by it due to the nature of it. Trivia * The Caldwell Virus can Infect anything and everything, including other powers. The end result is a Hybrid. * If a Soul Host comes in contact with The Caldwell Virus they will naturally get stronger but will not become a full bloodborn. They will acquire fangs naturally and their nails will grow sharp when they use their Drives. They also don't exhibit the weakness to sunlight or the loyalty to Regina. However, when in sunlight everything becomes heightened. Loud noises, intense smells and bright lights can do devastating damage. ** It has been shown that Hybrids are not immune to sunlight at specific moments of the day. During sunrise and sunset, Hybrids cannot be in sunlight unless they prepare their body for it. Hybrids can force their regenerative properties into overdrive, allowing them to walk in the daylight during this specific time.